Hellsing: Ordinary Day
by Lilith Heights
Summary: A fever induced, anachronistic view of Arcard's history before his embrace through the eyes of a feverish Integra. Neither respect for Hellsing anime canon nor actual history given. All loosely based.
1. Chapter 1: The Fever

_08.27.02 6:45pm EST_

_A fic from a mindless fangirl in a feverish state...no really I actually have a fever. Beware! Indugence Ahead! Setting: anytime you want to put it in the series. _

**An ordinary boy.**

By: Lillith Heights

_Inspired by Vannessa Carlton's "Ordinary Day" and an oncoming fever._

_...if you find historical irreverence, please forgive me I am an art major._

It was an ordinary day, but a strangely sunny oridnary day for London's climate. So sunny that the windows of the Hellsing manner dared to meet the fresh air as a sheltered hand unlached the glass paine.

Integra's rooms were still shaded even though impressive row of windows lay naked to the sun, their drapes being pulled to the farthest ends of the rods. Integra herself stood under the foriegn rays of sunshine behind her desk. Unmoving and enjoying the warmth. She was alone.

She was mostly alone in her day to day routine but this alone was special. She basked selfishly leaving her urgent-marked papers to warm on her desk. A special time every day that she puzzeled about. When she was truely alone and apart from even that persistent dark presence in her mind.

The presence, she both loathed and apriciated in times of need, was constantly there in the back of her mind. Yet, for a few minutes each day as the years had passed, she noticed a noonday absence of her contracted slave and pet. The Vampire's mind was truely at rest. Unable to reach her mind and skulk in its corners as she noted he loved to do. She was sure that tormenting,testing, and witnessing her at her human limits was one of his little pleasures.

She allowed her self to close her eyes.

_A child about the age of seven, small for his age and crying, alone like she._

Her eyes snapped open. What was she doing? Her calm reflective gaze twisted into a familiar scowl as she shut the window with a harsh slam.

"There's work to be done. Allowing my mind to fly around like that! Bah!" She slammed herself down into her leather arm chair. She set to work once more. Her mind honed and focused. _Now to work..._She thought, _A murder. Blood everywhere. A ruined home. Destroyed life in welcomed death._

She sat up straight. Shaking herself she adjusted her glasses. They were fogged slightly. Having slipped down her nose aways they were catching her breath and clouding her visiable range.

She looked around to the window. She closed her eyes. She sensed no change. The Vampire still slept. It was quarter past noon and the sun was high.

She returned to her desk. Having fnished cleaning her glasses she retrieved her pen and began to sign a document infront of her. She read the line- "sign here- use pen" under the space for her name about fiffty times. She sat back slightly put-out by her lack of consentration. She slapped herself. Even with her white gloves it still stung. She was hard on all her followers and forces, but even harder on herself.

That's when she noticed the heat. A warm wave of sun soaked heat floated over her. She angrilly swiveled back to the window to slam it shut, forgetting she had alreadly done so.

She glared at the shut window. The heat was growing, and her patience thinning. She lept upon the curtain ties and drew them shut in frustration. Nothing, it seemed would stop the oncoming heat. She wrestled with the thought and finally set a little of her pride to the side and removed her heavy jacket. She began on her scarf when her fingers grazed the golden cross that was always pinned there. She left the burdening scarf in it place but loosened it some what, hoping to get some cool air to her skin.

Her breath grew heavy.

_The sound of footsteps and unwelcome voices. A cry in the darkness, a life forever..._

Ingetra screamed losing her composure, as her mind was faded in an out.

"WALTER!" Her voice was raspy and it shocked her. She put a small gloved hand to her throat. She tried to scream again but the heat had grown too quickly. Her body slumped. Her cries seemed to fall on deaf ears, as she forced herself to stand. Feeling heavier then ever before. Her mind felt weary and listless.

She fought for focus as she made her way down the wall, holding to it for walking assistance. Suddenly her minds empty places filled. A black coil of presence wound it's way around her waking thoughts. He had risen early.

_Sickness._ His chuckle echoed through her mind. _I had forgotten what a strange human happening it is. _ She felt him all around her. Why had she shut those damn curtains? The shade and inviting darkness that was common to her rooms made is more accomodating to him, she was sure.

"Go away, Arcard! I did not call for you." She pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose and continued to grope the wall for support.

_But your cries have gone unheard it seems. May I assist you, My master?_

Ingera growled and it sent coarse deep laughter through the room.

"I will go to the medicine cabinet in my quarters and remedy this...my...se...l.f..." she slipped, her body too heavy to move much further.

In a swirl of black light the wall beside her grew forth an arm. She fell across it and it held her. Her glasses slipped from her feverish face and lightly clattered to the floor, thankfully unbroken.

The arm grew longer out from the decorative wall. At last it was joined by the rest of Arcard's body. His abnormally long forearm wrapped around his master twice as he pulled her back to him near the wall. His long night hued hair fell around his face. His hat was absent, maybe he had come right away to her aid and he had forgotten it upon his coffin's lid. She would have rolled her eyes at such a silly thought if the strength was with her.

He turned his arm in an unnatural way and made her doubled-over body face him. He stared into her stressed sapphire eyes who's lids were closing quickly.

"I swear if you so much as giggle I will stake you myself." Her seriously severe expression faded. Integra's body fell limp into his twisted body. Her mind faded from consiousness the last feeling she had was a perfect image of Arcard's trademarked face-splitting smile. He did not laugh as she knew, then all was black.

"Integra sama?" Walter rushed through the door panting as he came. The Hellsing mansion had great accoustics but when it came to traversing it's expanse physically, it became a stress for an aging man. "Arcard sama?" He spoke with a strange twinge of questioning in his voice.

Walter caught his breath and waited for a response from the vampire king before him. Arcard still smiling held Integra's limp body in his arms. His body having returned to a "normal" state, by human standards, he held her as if he had pulled her out of some river. Upon seeing Walter, Arcard pulled his smiling face away from Sir Ingetra's exposed neck.

"Ah Walter." Arcard tipped his head side ways in a disturbing manner and summoned Integra's glasses off the floor to his hand.

"Does Integra sama require my assistance, Arcard sama?" He lifted an eyebrow almost with suspect.

"I seems she has fallen ill. She has quite a fever. It's rather enjoyable to watch!" He chortled in usual fashion. "This is much more entertaining than the that plague she had as a girl." His everlast grin made his bloodcolored eyes sparkle.

"Are you reffering to the chicken pox, m'lord?" Arcard chuckled at the name, as he had when he first heard it. "I will take her to her rooms now." Walter walked over to take Integra as Arcard's arm extended again and placed her limp body into his waiting grasp. Walter stiffled a shudder as he barely heard the vampire's body snap back into place. He would never get used to such a creature in an everyday environment that he was sure! Walter walked to the door.

"I will let you know when she wak..." He turned to face the creature, but he had already vanished. "humph. I suppose you will know before I." Walter half grinned at Arcard's typical behavior and he left the meeting room for Integra's bedroom's.

Integra shook her head. The rampaging heat had dissapeared and her head felt cool and sharp once again. He stood. A grimey feeling melted through her gloved hand resting on the wall. She drew her hand close to her face. Mold and water.

"What?" Her glasses slid down her long nose. Her eyes opened wide with shock as she took in her surroundings. Torch fires lit the streets. A gravel alley way at her feet lay between two old houses.

"Where am I?" She grabbed her head. Unbelieving she peered out of the shallow alley into a medaival scene from any history book her bewildered mind could remember.

"London..." she gasped in a hushed amazement. As she stood completely she noticed the people bustling. "What trickery is this? ARCARD!" She commanded, but nothing answered her but the turning heads of a crowd. They stopped and stared at her.

_Nothing? Is that how it is to be, you DAMNED MONSTER? _she screamed internally. The words hung in a floating rage through her mind. As she consetrated upon her frustration she realizied she was alone. Perfectly alone. _What!_ She stared back as the crowd had grown in front of her. They murmured amongst themselves. Pointing and moving closer. Integra's worring thoughts of her vampire's absence faded. She backed away from the curious crowd. She looked down at her clothes. She was dressed as she always was, painfully pressed pants suit and...her jacket. Her jacket was carefully in place, ironed and only dirtied where she had been on the ground. She straighten her scarf and paused slightly on her cross.

She looked back to the people and she saw their dress was primitave and simple. These people were commoners. The wishpered more and more.

"Look at his odd wearings!" one said too loudly.

"He must be a nobleman, they all dress so fine!" another said in curious awe.

"I say he's a traitor! An invader's dress is what he's got! He brings more blood to our fair lives!" One decidedly labled her and Integra jolted up right.

"Are you sure that is a man?" Another snarled as she took her child's hand and pulled her away from the scene. "I think it'd be a woman who know nothing's of women's rightful appearance. Such dress is blashpemous!"

"Now I know this seems a bit off to you, but I promise you fine people that I have mearly lost my way." Integra stood in her typical comanding way and tried to win the people back to her side.

The crowd's murmering became louder and less discernable. Integra felt her composure slipping. She chided her fear, for she knew she was afraid only becasue of her companion's absence. Companion? HA! She grew tired of her lack of presence and control over these peolple. If only she could pin point what period this was in her London.

A small form darted through the crowd. The young child also dressed simply of the time. A humble vest and and plain trousers.

"The gaurds are angry at the distrubance! The Conqueror's amry surely will punish this outburst! Go about your business!" The young one shouted over the din.

"Why should we listen to this child?" One shouted as the crowd became more fearful and excited at once.

"You know he speak truth. Disperse. Leave the gentleman alone!" An older boy, maybe eighteen, came to the child's side. The crowd mubbled and looked around with caution. It became quiet and people slowly moved on.

_William the Conqueror's London, I see. _ Integra scanned the scene. Her eyes crossed in frustration. _This has got to be a wretched dream._ She pinched herself...hard. Nothing changed. _damn. _ she silently cursed.

The two young men turned to face her.

"M'lord." the older one bowed and the younger seems to copy his actions. "My name is Clayton Carter. And this little one is my younger brother Alaric." They remained bowed. Integra was used to such behavior, but 'M'lord'?

It might be better if I keep up that charade, lest I scare them. Integra kept her arms folder tightly about her chest trying to keep up the supportive job her undershirt was doing.

"How may we help you? You said you lost your way?"

"Brother!" the yonger one wishpered harshly. And glanced up at Integra. She noted his deeply brown eyes. They were very soulful and noble. The older boy shushed him.

"I may need to borrow some clothes so not to draw such a crowd again." Integra bid them rise. They did so.

"Of course, m'lord. My father in out at the shop, he's a wood worker, he shouldn't mind too much if you used one of his wears." The older one motioned, "This way." The younger boy still stared at Integra with interest and supicion.

Curious she knelt down by him, her blue eyes as warm as she could muster. "Your name is Alaric, isn't it?" Her face still straight and serious.

His face became stern, "yes." he stated. His dark brown hair fell over his face as he spoke. He had long bangs, odd for the period, she assumed he would get them cut soon as was expected. His brother a tall boy, handsome to Ingetra, had deep black hair that was equally messy, only his eyes were a deep green. She was fasinated immediately with how much she could possibly learn here. Even from just these two boys.

She remembered her father's breif history lessons of London. They usually digressed into talks of the undead. She was certainly before her time. Before Hellsing's time. Would she recognize the Undead in the past? She had grown so accoustmed to Vampire's blending in she dallied on the thought of seeing a REAL monster.

Integra stood and walked beside the older boy, he was a bit taller than she. Alaric trailed behind still staring into integra's back. Clayton noticed her pick up pace and fell behind respectfully. Integra tried to slow to match his footsteps, but they fought for patterns until they were both standing still again.

"It's alright to walk beside me. My followers do it all the time." Integra smirked.

Clayton bowed head down always and took a position beside Integra. Integra looked at him. His head was facing the ground. "You can't look me in the eyes either?" she scoffed.

"I would be improper, sir. I do not want to...hih" He gasped suddenly as integra's fingers wretched his chin up and directed his eyes at her face. His expression was pure terror. It calmed slightly as he saw that she was only demanding and not intending to hurt him.

"I like to look into the eyes of the ones who claim to want to help me. It keeps them and myself a little more honest." She released his face. He stared at her. He half smiled. She looked at him as he did so. His long mostly flat lips that formed his large mouth split in a semi-grin. With one eyebrow cocked she stared. _That smile is familiar. _ she noted to herself. They began to walk again, Clayton more relaxed this time.

They approached a tiny hut of a house.

"It's not much." Clayton pointed out the obvious. "But in these time. We're lucky to live through another day. They're are many suspiscious people in this land. Maybe my father dislikes as well. It's not a safe area you travelled to, if I may say so, m'lord...where did you say you were..."

"Clothes, first." Integra cut him off.

"oh, of course." Clayton lead Sir Integra to a small area seperated by a curtain. "My father keeps some nicer clothes here my mother made before she died." He rumaged and found a cleaner pants suit much less conspicuious then Integra's standard dress. He through it over his shoulder and approached Integra. She held out her arm to recieve the clothes but instead Clayton began reaching for her coat buttons. Before she knew what was what he had undone most of her coat.

"WHAT are you DOING?" She demanded as she smacked his hands with her own. He backed away.

"I assumed, m'lord you would have your servants dress you, as would be fitting...I assume too much. Forgive...me?" He looked up at Integra fumed with rage and noticed her figure for the first time. "MY LADY!" He hit the ground, mortified. "I shall find you more apropriate wares." He scrambled away from her, out the curtain and around the other side of the house. the curtain flapped and every time it came in and then out again she saw Alaric standing there. He held a stick in his hand and he was breaking it as he looked up at her. His golden brown eyes foused on her.

"I knew it." He said some what cheerfully. "I knew you were a woman." He smirked.

Integra removed her jacket.

"Oh really. Why did you not say anything before?" He stared down on him.

"I think more women should be like you. You are strong, and different. I also didn't want to get you in trouble."

"I appriciate the thought, but doesn't your brother know now? Aren't I in trouble?" Integra spoke more softly, as she was very unaccostomed to doing."

"Clayton wouldn't tell on you to the people. We don't like other people. Our Father does tho. You might have to becareful around him." Alaric turned and walked out the door.

_I'm hearing a lot about this father of theirs. Maybe I should meet him. What am I saying! I musy find a way out of here! _she beraided herself. Her mind wandered. She _was _alone. The vampire's precence was absent and somehow it was not freeing this time. She pondered until her ponder became worry , then she straighten herself as Clayton's arm came through the curtain next to her.

"C..Clothes, my lady! I do applogize, please do not call your lord!"

"My lord? No, I will not call anything upon you." She smiled to herself. She took the horrible feminine plain ancient clothes off the extended arm and changed as she listened to muffled thanks behind her.

Lyrics for refference.

"Ordinary Day"

by Vannessa Carlton

Just a day,

Just an ordinary day.

Just tryin to get by.

Just a boy,

Just an ordinary boy.

But he was looking towards the sky.

And as he asked if i would come along

I started to realize-

That everyday you find

Just what he's looking for,

Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hand,

Live while you can

Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words

Although they did not feel

For I felt what I had not felt before

You'd swear thsoe words could heal.

And I as looked up into those eyes

His vision borrows mine.

And to know he's no stranger,

For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,

Live while you can

And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.

Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand

Right in the palm of your hand

Please come with me,

See what I see.

Touch the stars for time will not flee.

Time will not flee.

Can you be

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.

As I wake in bed

And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.

Or was it all in my head?

Did he asked if I would come along

It all seemed so real.

But as i looked to the door,

I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said he my take my hand,

Live while you can,

Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand

Right in the palm of your hand

Right in the palm of your hand

Just a day, just an ordinary day

Jus tryin to get by.

Just a boy,

Just an ordinary boy.

But he was looking to the sky.


	2. The song that inspired it

"Ordinary Day"

by Vanessa Carlton

Just a day,

Just an ordinary day.

Just tryin to get by.

Just a boy,

Just an ordinary boy.

But he was looking towards the sky.

And as he asked if i would come along

I started to realize-

That everyday you find

Just what he's looking for,

Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hand,

Live while you can

Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words

Although they did not feel

For I felt what I had not felt before

You'd swear thsoe words could heal.

And I as looked up into those eyes

His vision borrows mine.

And to know he's no stranger,

For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,

Live while you can

And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.

Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand

Right in the palm of your hand

Please come with me,

See what I see.

Touch the stars for time will not flee.

Time will not flee.

Can you be

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.

As I wake in bed

And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.

Or was it all in my head?

Did he asked if I would come along

It all seemed so real.

But as i looked to the door,

I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said he my take my hand,

Live while you can,

Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand

Right in the palm of your hand

Right in the palm of your hand

Just a day, just an ordinary day

Jus tryin to get by.

Just a boy,

Just an ordinary boy.

But he was looking to the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ordinary Day"

by Vanessa Carlton

Just a day,

Just an ordinary day.

Just tryin to get by.

Just a boy,

Just an ordinary boy.

But he was looking towards the sky.

And as he asked if i would come along

I started to realize-

That everyday you find

Just what he's looking for,

Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hand,

Live while you can

Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words

Although they did not feel

For I felt what I had not felt before

You'd swear thsoe words could heal.

And I as looked up into those eyes

His vision borrows mine.

And to know he's no stranger,

For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,

Live while you can

And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.

Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand

Right in the palm of your hand

Please come with me,

See what I see.

Touch the stars for time will not flee.

Time will not flee.

Can you be

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.

As I wake in bed

And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.

Or was it all in my head?

Did he asked if I would come along

It all seemed so real.

But as i looked to the door,

I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said he my take my hand,

Live while you can,

Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand

Right in the palm of your hand

Right in the palm of your hand

Just a day, just an ordinary day

Jus tryin to get by.

Just a boy,

Just an ordinary boy.

But he was looking to the sky.


End file.
